


Meet Me At the Quidditch Pitch

by adamsteacup



Series: Reylo Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Professors, Hufflepuff, Love, Masturbation, Professor Armitage Hux, Professor Rose Tico, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Slytherin, Slytherin Kylo Ren, Smut, Spanking, The Three Broomsticks (Harry Potter), Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, lowkey enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsteacup/pseuds/adamsteacup
Summary: [set a few years after book 7]In which Rey Palpatine, newly hired Brooms and Quidditch Teacher, has a bone to pick with Kylo, the Defense Against the Dark arts professor and head of Slytherin house.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826221
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading  
> For updates and general craziness, here’s my twitter: @adamsteacup https://twitter.com/adamsteacup?s=21
> 
> Love y’all ❤️

“Alright students, we just have a few more announcements this evening.” McGonagall’s voice filled the candlelit Great Hall. The tumultuous crowd of young witches and wizards in front of her quickly hushed. 

“We are pleased to welcome Miss Rey Palpatine as our new Flying Teacher. She will be overseeing Quidditch from now on.” Rey stood up and put on a bright grin, waving to the students as they clapped. “And Miss Rose Tico as our new Transfiguration Professor.” The woman that had been sitting next to Rey stood and smiled. She had dark hair that hugged her round loving face. Some shouts and cheers came from the Hufflepuffs. 

“We are also happy to announce that Professor Ren will be the new Head of Slytherin House.” Cheers came from the green studded table on one side of the room. Rey turned her head to see the professor in question. 

Professor Ren stood tall and strong in his dark robes. His black locks framed his face in neat waves, his jaw sternly set. _Guess he’s a Slytherin,_ Rey thought.

Once they sat, the dinner resumed. Chatter arose from amongst the tables. 

“What does Ren teach? He seems a bit sinister.” Rey leaned toward Professor Tico on her left. 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think.” Rey fixed her posture and focused on the man slowly devouring the heap of chicken off of his plate. She was probably just nervous and overanalyzing. It’s her first year teaching at Hogwarts, but she was confident she could handle these kids. It was the idea of Hogwarts that scared her. The history, the power. Rey had grown up as an orphan at a small wizard school in the countryside. There were no school “houses,” no Great Hall in a giant castle. It was a culture shock.

Rose noticed Rey’s tense demeanor and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you’re not alone; I’m new around here too. You can come to me if you ever need anything.” Rey smiled, her anxiety levels fading thanks to her new friend. 

Dinner wrapped up rather quickly; students anxiously scurried to their dorms and the staff followed Headmistress McGonagall to the nearby Staff Room.

“The students will be off to unpack now, you are dismissed. All heads must check in on their first years before lights out.” She sashayed out to make way to her quarters, her deep purple robes swaying down the hallway. The rest of the staff was free to relax, Rey gathered. The older folks left to sleep, leaving a few of the younger professors left mingling over wine.

Rey stood with Rose as fellow Professors introduced themselves. A younger man with orange hair introduced himself as Professor Hux, the potions teacher. Rey smiled when she saw the way Rose blushed as she shook his hand. The gleeful chattering commenced almost immediately as Hux walked back over to where he came. Then Professor Ren walked up to them, clearing his throat.

“Hello Professors, Good to meet you.” His eyes fixated on Rey. She could feel his eyes start from the bottom of her tan robes and scale up to her curious eyes. He reached out to shake Rose’s hand, and then Rey’s. His hand was large, veined, and strong. 

“Good to meet you Professor Ren.” The girls almost said in unison, flustered in the presence of the large man.

“You can call me Kylo.” His black robes rustled as he brushed some of his long hair aside. Rey’s heart skipped a beat as she watched this long fingers comb through the dark locks. God only knew what those hands felt like.

“Goodnight, then. I must check on the kids.” He said, and walked to the door. Before he exited, he turned his head, looking toward Rey. She caught him looking and smiled. She could’ve sworn she saw him smirk.

“Rose, he sure is handsome-” Rose laughed as she finished her drink.

“And a little scary!” Rey drank the last drop of her wine and took Rose’s hand. 

“Lets go off to bed girl, we need to leave before we find an old skeletal professor cute.”


	2. At the Ready

“Alright students, hands at the ready!” two long lines of little first years held their hands out above their brooms, anxiously awaiting Rey’s instruction.

“Now, UP! Say it like you mean it! Picture the broom in your hand, _will_ it to come.”

Shouts and near screams of _UP! UP!_ Erupted from her students. Rey stood and watched proudly as many of them were able to accomplish the task with little effort. It had only been a week since she started working at Hogwarts, and she already felt like she was part of the family.

“Miss P! My broom won’t come…” A small Ravenclaw girl called out with frustration, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Hey, relax, just close your eyes and listen.” Rey crouched next to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, “You can do this. Take a deep breath. Picture yourself holding the broom, see the broom coming to you, feel the stick in your hand.” The girl left out some huffs and opened her eyes.

“Okay, now eyes on the broom, say it.” Rey gave her a large toothy smile.

“UP! UP!” the broom shivered on the ground a bit for a second but soon zipped into her hand. The girl’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. 

“Good job! I knew you could do it.” Rey gave her a wink. She loved working with the young witches, motivating them to be as strong as they can be.

After class, Rey made her way up to her office. It was quaint, adorned with paintings and a nice small desk and chair. But to her, this was nothing like she’d ever seen. Her years of living in the orphanage showed her run down and dusty; Hogwarts is grand and regal (not to mention the gold plates).

She let out a sigh as she leaned back in her brown leather chair. It looked ancient, but it sure was comfy. Almost seconds after she decided to give her eyes a rest, an older Ravenclaw student burst into her office.

“Miss Palpatine! This is ridiculous! Slytherin _always-”_ Rey nearly jumped in her chair.

“Please! Do you not know how to knock?” The student froze, eyes wide. Noticing she scared the girl, she walked over and held her hands up in front of her.  
“I’m sorry, please relax- tell me what's going on.” The student calmed and started to speak.

“It’s Ravenclaw’s turn to practice on the field, and the Slytherins are already out there practicing!” Rey put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

“Okaay, I'll take care of it. Thank you for letting me know.”

It was mid-afternoon when Professor Ren heard a knock at his office door. He was relaxing with a book, reading glasses low on his large nose.

“Come in.” His low voice boomed through the empty room that lay beyond. Slowly the door opened, revealing Rey standing there, an annoyed look spread across her soft face. As she caught his eyes, the words nearly exploded out of her lips.

“I-I’m sorry to interrupt, I just spoke with a student who informed me that, well, the slytherins, well the quidditch team, your students-”

Kylo stifled a laugh and put his book and glasses down. She’s cute when she's flustered.

“Miss Palpatine, you are not a student, there's no need to be afraid.” He walked around his desk, leaning against it as he spoke, his arms crossed.

“Sorry sir, I-”

“You’re gonna have to speak up, Rey” She blushed at her name coming from his lips. She liked the way it sounded.

“I’m sorry sir.”

“It’s Kylo- but you can call me whatever you wish.” She caught him with a slight smirk on his face. “Thank you, I will go get them off the field.” He stopped reclining and swiftly scooted past Rey to exit his office, his polite hand on the small of her back burning her skin. 

She let out a heavy sigh. Calling him sir that second time made her feel so vulnerable and submissive. She didn’t expect herself to like it.

☆☆☆

Meals in the Great Hall were always Rey’s favorite parts of the day besides her breaks. Heaps of delicious food appeared before them on gold plates and goblets. Other than the food, she enjoyed being able to chat with Rose. The two were becoming close, and they could chatter as much as they’d like while they stared at Professor Hux and Ren. 

“Rose, there’s just something about him…” Rey shoved a generous helping of noodles into her mouth. Her eyes were on Kylo, his dark hair falling slightly into his face as he leaned down to take a bite of his food.

“Well, he seems really stern.. Maybe he’s just shy?” Rose twirled her gold fork in her pasta as she thought.

“Either that, or he’s just a gigantic freak!” The girls attempted to stifle their laughs.

“Maybe. I mean, after what you said about how the meeting in his office went down...” Rey blushed.  
“Yeah he’s probably just a freak with a Professor kink.” Rose nearly spit out her tea.  
“And do you have one?” She poked Rey’s side. If she was being honest, the idea of being treated like a bad little student by Professor Kylo caused her toes to curl. She’d be lying if she said she never imagined him running his large hands all over her ass as she was bent over his lap…

Rey cleared her throat and took a sip from her goblet.

“Uh, no I don't think so.”


	3. The Three Broomsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! yayy!! i'm sorry it's a bit short, I tend to write moderately shorter chapters than most, but I promise there will longer chapters coming. thank you for reading <3

It was a peaceful Saturday morning when Rey caught a Slytherin student flying where he was not supposed to. Snacking on a leftover pastry from lunch on her way back to the fields, she heard that familiar whoosh of wind that could only be caused by a broom. _Can't any of his bloody kids listen?_ The boy was zipping through the walkways at a small courtyard without a care in the world. He even had the audacity to fly right past her face, messing up her previously perfect bun.

“Oi! You on the broom!” frustrated, she marched over to the kid, face bright red as he lowered himself to the floor. “Come with me right now.”

The student stayed by her side as she B-lined for Professor Ren’s classroom, praying he wasn’t in the middle of a class.

They approached the classroom and thankfully students filing out, clutching their books and sighing breaths of relief. 

“Ah, Miss Palpatine, what do you have for me here?” Rey blushed, his low grumbling voice always sent a spark to her tummy. But nevermind that, she thought. It was the third time she’d had to meet with Professor Ren to discuss his unruly house. 

“One of your students decided it funny to fly around unauthorized in the courtyards.” she gestured toward the boy, who was trembling in his cloak. If a frown could frown, that might be an accurate description of what Kylo’s plush pink lips did in that moment. She couldn’t help but lock her eyes on them as he scolded the boy. They opened and closed firmly as his voice boomed out, but in that moment all Rey could think of was how soft they might feel in contrast to his hard persona. 

“Get out of here, you’ve won yourself thirty points from Slytherin and a detention tomorrow night.” The kid scurried out, tears brimming in his eyes. Rey was snapped back to earth when she saw Kylo turn to her in his chair.

“Blimey. You make more kids cry than I put in the air!” To her surprise, she caught him cracking the slightest of smiles. He paused for a moment, putting a long finger to his lip in thought. 

“Would you care to get some butterbeer in Hogsmeade?” His dark eyes glanced at her as he awaited her answer. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she prayed he couldn’t hear it. _Is he asking me out?_

“Um- Sure, Professor. I have no other plans and that sounds lovely.” He nodded and placed his hands on his desk, pushing himself up out of his chair.

“Very well then.” He swiftly walked his tall frame past her and through the doorway, Rey blushed as his musky scent filled her nose. He smelled of rich cologne and parchment.

“I’m starting to think you enjoy my trips here..” he didn’t respond, just hid his smile from her as she trailed behind him. 

☆☆☆

The Three Broomsticks was always busy with students this time of the week, and the hustle and bustle didn’t help when Rey already felt so small in the booth she shared with Kylo. They faced each other as they sipped their butterbeer. Rey’s eyes sparked as her lips touched the bubbly drink. A smirk started to tug at his lips and she blushed.

“You, uh, have some here…” her stomach nearly fell through the floor as he took a large, calloused thumb and wiped it across her lip, clearing it of the foamy substance. Kylo gulped and Rey couldn't move. They sat for a moment, eyes locked.

 _“OOOOOOO! Miss P and Professor Ren are on a daaaate!!”_ It was as if a flip had switched. Kylo whipped his head around to a group of third years.

“Oh shut it and get back to your nonsense!” Rey couldn't help but let out a giggle. Every moment she spends with him reveals more and more of the man behind the mask.

After they finished their drinks, they walked side by side back to the grounds. Rey kept her eyes to the ground, feeling his on her. Autumn leaves crunched under his large black boots. 

“Your students drive me completely mad.” Rey broke the silence. He let out a small chuckle.

“They drive me up the wall, those little twats. You’re lucky you don't have to deal with them all day.” now it was Rey’s turn to laugh. 

“I’d never be able to handle that much trouble!”

Once they arrived, he turned to face her.

“You’re stronger than you think you are, miss Palpatine.” His eyes flickered down her body. “I admire your grit.” Before she could respond, he wished her a good day and walked off to his tower, his raven hair wisping in the fall wind. 

She stood there, stunned. Today seemed like a blur. His large, angled face was stuck in her mind. _And that thumb…_ just thinking of the way it gently glided along her lip sends spidery shivers down her spine. She could only imagine how it would feel on more sensitive parts of her skin.


End file.
